The present invention relates to a cleaning formula. More particularly, the invention relates to a cork cleaning formula for fishing rod handles.
The cleaning formula of the invention, when used on the cork handles of fishing rods, produces a velvety finish like the original new finish on the handles.
The ingredients of the cleaning formula of the invention for the cleaning of cork, include sodium carbonate or soda ash, a surfactant or detergent such as, for example, plurafac RA40 and rubbing alcohol. Other detergents or surfactants which may be utilized are alkyl benzene sulfonate and sodium dodecyl benzene sulfonate.